The present invention is related to walking assisting devices and sock assisting devices. Some sock wearers may have difficulty putting on their socks due to a variety of reasons, including, but not limited to, lack of flexibility, injury, illness, age, or other reasons. For example, the sock wearer may have a back injury that prevents the sock wearer from bending without discomfort. The present invention assists the sock wearers in putting on their socks.